The Life Of Emma Green
by F.r.i.e.n.d.s Fanfiction
Summary: So I found this and thought I'd post it. It's from a while ago but please review if you think I should start writing again.


_It's been 16 years since Rachel Karen Green gave birth to baby girl Emma Sandra Geller-Green. This is the story of Emma-Geller-Green at the age of sixteen. She with her mother, father and younger sister Eve live in an apartment in New York City, U.S.A._

"Come on just tell me Em, what's up?" Rachel asked anxiously, worried at why her daughter was being so quiet after telling her she had some very important news.

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant" Emma spluttered, staring up at her mum.

"WHAT?" Rachel roared.

"Hey don't get all angry and parenty, I've heard plenty of stories of your high school years and I'm the mistake of a drunken one-night reunion." Emma clearly pointed out; pleased with the argument she had come up with to defend herself.

"That's different!" Rachel exclaimed.

"How exactly?"

"Well, I'm stupider than you are."

"Yeah, I know I got dads brains but still, that's no excuse."

"No excuse?!" Rachel imploded. "For your information young lady I was thirty when I was pregnant with you, not sixteen!"

"Yeah well right now I need you to be supportive Mom, not go off on one."

"I know hunny, but I just though you of all people would know better than this. Anyway who's the father?"

"Some guy in my school, he was at the Halloween party a couple of months ago. I don't really know him. I don't want to know him."

"Excuse me? This guy knocks you up at some party and then won't even step up to the job of supporting you?"

"I went to talk to him the school the next day and rejected me. He told me I was just some drunken mistake."

"Well when your father gets your hands on him..."

"What, he'll dust him with his fossil brush? Dream on Mom."

"Hmm... I suppose you're right. Well when I get my hands on him" Rachel says, raising her fists.

"Leave it Mom. I just want to get this over and done with."

"What? Do you mean you're getting rid of it? Because it might be best, with your studies and that."  
"No. You coped as a mother and so can I. Anyway studies? You were stupid and look where you are. A huge buyer at Ralph Lauren!"

"Well, I just got lucky really. You can't just give up school. If you keep this baby then you're going to need to be able to support it, and that means getting the qualifications you will need for a good job."

"Fine."

"Right first things first, when is your 12 week scan?"

"I haven't booked one yet. I was hoping you'd take me, I'm only about 6 weeks along."

"Only! Yeah sure babe, would you want your dad to come too?"

"Erm, I don't know but I was hoping you could tell him about the whole pregnancy thing. Ooops remembered I have homework, gotta go bye!" said Emma scurrying across the room towards the door that led to her room.

"Wow she's sneaky, she must get that from me" Rachel remarked leaning back, wondering how to tell Ross his precious eldest daughter was pregnant.

_Later that same day Ross comes home from a long day at the museum._

"Rach, I'm home" Ross called as he entered the apartment.

"Keep your voice down, I've just settled Eve down for a nap, she hasn't been well all day." hushed Rachel coming out of Eve's room.

"Oh sorry, poor baby hope she's okay for her seventh birthday party next week. Maybe there's a bug or something going round, Emma hasn't been herself lately as well."

"Yeah there's a different reason for that Ross."

"What do you mean?"  
"Emma is pregnant."

"WHAT?" Ross yelled.

"SHHHHH! Eve's asleep!"

"WHAT?" Ross mouthed.

"How can she? But it can't be? And what is she? Who did? When? How? Who? Where? Why?"

"Woah there Ross, keep focused. Our sixteen year old daughter is pregnant and we need to be there for her. Okay?"

"Okay." replied Ross, heading towards Emma's room.

He knocked gently on the door then, after taking a deep breath, walked in. Emma was lying on her fluffy light blue carpet surrounded by baby photos. Her on a swing, her winning a baby pageant, her with the rest of the gang.

"Oh hey Dad" Emma sad scuffling around to clear up the photos.

"I remember those days" chuckled Ross, staring at the photos. "You're still my baby girl you know Em."

"What about Eve? She's the baby of the family, until this little one" Emma gestured, pointing towards her stomach.

"Glad you're at the point where you can joke about it. Look I'm pretty mad at you Em for getting knocked up."

"Oh here we go, look I've had the whole 'you're too young speech' off Mom." Emma moaned.

"No, I didn't come here to yell at you or anything like that. I came here to tell you that we're here for you. Me and your mother, and that will never change okay?"

"Thanks Dad. Hey does Aunt Monica know yet?"

"I don't think so, Rachel is probably telling her now, her and Phoebe."

"Okay" Emma grinned, loving the fact she was centre of attention. That was the thing with Emma, she may have her Dad's brains but she certainly has her mother's old spoilt, self-obsessed personality.

_2 months later, Emma is now 4 months pregnant and has just had her 12-week scan._

"That was beautiful." Rachel beamed. "And you know what made it even better, I could see her head!"

"Hey Mom we don't know whether it's a he or she yet and I don't want to know."

"So which friend are you going to show first?" Rachel asked, so proud of her little girl.

"I'm not taking it into school."

"WHAT? Why not hunny?"

"Mom everyone treats me differently know. Nobody sees me as the cute cheerleader anymore; they see me as the fat one who's on the bench because she's pregnant! As for my friends, even they look at me differently."

"Be quiet you aren't even showing yet! And as for your friends, it was a shock. Even my friends looked at me differently for the first few months."

"You mean Uncle Joey didn't check you out anymore?"

"Quit that back chat. Come on your father is waiting for us in the car park." Rachel narked and hurried Emma along to the exit.


End file.
